


Cry for Me

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rape Aftermath, Riding, no rape between the pairing but it is mentioned and talked about even though it happens off the page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: When someone hurts his boy Graves has to try and help him recover.





	Cry for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> Created for Day 8 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Bonus Day

Credence has been acting different. He got home tonight and wouldn't meet Graves’ eyes and jumps every time the man walks into the room or there's a sound louder than a mouse.   
  
This wouldn't be weird if it were six months ago. But, prideful as it may sound, under Graves' careful tutorage Credence has blossomed, showing potential he never would have thought him capable of.    
  
He tries cornering the boy after dinner, "Credence, are you okay?" He asks.   
  
"Ah–" Credence jumps, nearly dropping the dish in his hands; he likes to do the washing up the old fashioned way, with lots of scalding water and the thick bars of ivory soap graves is kind enough to conjure for him each night. Mr. Graves is a kind man. Credence takes a deep breath, and steadies himself with a grip on the counter lip. "Yes, sir." He says. "Absolutely okay."   
he's hollow.   
  
A concerned expression forms on Graves' face. Although they have become much more than just ward and protector these last few months he puts on his best guardian voice and leans against the counter, trying to look non-threatening, "You're not okay my boy, tell me what's wrong."   
  
Credence flinches away as graves leans closer, biting his lip at the sting in his ass. He carefully sets the dish on the counter and starts drying his hands with the towel hung next to the sink. "I think–" he says. "I think I'll turn in early tonight, sir."   
  
"No, tell me what's going on?" Graves grabs his upper arm as he tries to walk past.   
  
Credence gives a soft, involuntary cry. "Nothing, sir! N-nothing! Please, let me go go bed." He tries to wrench his arm away.   
  
"Credence!" He says confused, the boy never denies him. Not ever. Something is seriously wrong. He's about to settle in for an interrogation when he catches one of his flailing wrists.    
  
Holding it in his large palm he examines the dark bruising that circles the thin wrist. Grabbing the other hand he sees a matching set. Looking back up he says hushed, "Where did you get these?"   
  
Credence's heart drops through his stomach. The tears come before he can stop them. "Fell," he hiccups.   
  
"You fell?" He says incredulously, "Into what? Handcuffs?"   
  
"I.....I....." Credence is cornered. He can't move. He can't think. His heart pounds like mad in his chest and his knees begin to give–   
  
Graves sees the boy getting faint and catches him at the last second. He lowers them both onto the ground, Graves on his knees and Credence laying across then in his arms. He does his best not to move, not wanting to scare him, "My boy, you can talk to me you know? About anything…”   
  
Credence starts to cry in earnest. He doesn't want to think about what happened. Can't. He starts to hyperventilate   
  
"Credence… Credence please, breathe for me…” He says, pushing a stray hair out if the boy's face.   
  
Credence gulps. Mr. Graves is a man he can trust… but it still hurts to speak it, "There were– There were three of them," he says, finally. "Three… men."   
  
Graves’ stomach plummets, it's obvious what happened but he doesn't want to see it… doesn't want to believe something like that could happen to someone as good as Credence, "Keep breathing, that’s it, it's going to be okay. Tell me what happened."   
  


"In the alley. They." Credence squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh, Mr. Graves, I don't want to… please…”   
  
"Shhhh… it's okay…”  He says, trying to comfort him, "How about I just ask you a few questions and you tell me yes or no okay? Would that work better?"   
  
Credence nods. His eyes are still closed, and he can feel snot running down the cleft above his lip   
he must look hideous. his shame rises even higher.   
  
"There were three of them you said? They hurt you." It's not even a question just a statement, that much is obvious, "Did they tie you up? Is that where the marks on your wrists came from?"   
  
Credence shakes his head, fast and jerky, "Held me down." He chokes back another sob.   
  
"Hey, it's alright. You're doing so good answering my questions," he smiles softly, he knows his boy likes praise. "Did they touch you, my boy?"   
  
Credence whimpers, trembling in every limb. Slowly, he nods.   
  
"C-can you tell me where?" He says, his resolve slipping. He already knows the answer but he needs to hear it from the younger man, who looks so young and small in his arms. He knows he has to keep his professionalism about, it'll make it easier on both of them. He's an Auror, this is how how these things go, but he can feel his clinical mask slipping.   
  
Credence gently touches his lips, indicating his mouth. "And um… my...." he isn't sure what to call it without sounding rude he looks to Mr. Graves, pleading that he'll understand   
  
The man nods, getting the gist. He's not sure how to put this next part delicately, "Did they touch uh… both sides… front and back I mean… down there?"   
  
"Back," Credence mutters, hanging his head. "Just back"   
  
"My boy. I'm really sorry to ask this, and there's no nice way to put it, but it's important, did they use condoms?"   
  
Credence shakes his head.   
  
He takes a shaky breath, "Alright, we're almost done. After they… hurt you. Did they pull out before they… " He hopes Credence will understand without him saying it.

 

The boy shakes his head once more.

 

Graves closes his eyes as fury burns inside of him. He wants to find these men, wants to rip them apart for what they did to his perfect boy, but that can come later. Right not he summons his wand, “I have to run just a few tests okay?” He says softly as he scans over Credence’s form. 

 

The results show bruises littering his body, internal tearing, but no STDs are present and that’s the most Graves could’ve hoped for. With a whispered spell the damage to his body is healed but he knows it’s going to take a lot longer for the boy to heal the mental scars the event caused.He pulls Credence up to his chest and buries his face in his shoulder, tears of his own slip down his face and wet the other man’s collar, “I’m so sorry my boy, my beautiful boy, I promise I will do all in my power to help–”

 

He’s caught off guard by lips smashing against his own, he opens his eyes and gently pulls away from the boy, “Credence… what are you doing?”

 

“No one’s ever cried for me before…” He says quietly and Graves’ heart breaks, “I didn’t think you’d still want me after…” He takes a breath, trying to calm his tears.

 

“What… why… I’ll always want you Credence.”

 

“But I’m dirty. I’m stained and broken now and I–”

 

“No.” Graves says, tone harsh for the situation but he can’t hold back the pain he feels at Credence’s words, “No you are not. You’re strong, you’re so strong to have suffered and survived so much and I won’t say that this will make you stronger. But I will say I am always in awe at your ability to overcome and I know you can do it again.”

 

With those words Credence is back on him in a flash, pushing him back against the kitchen tile and kissing him deeply even as he continues to cry, “Please… show me that you still want me.” He undoes his pants and pushes them and his underwear down his legs and kicks them off in a frenzy then moves to unlatch Graves’ belt.

 

“My boy, please you don’t want this,” He says but he doesn’t stop the boy from reaching into his pants, “let’s give some time for you to heal–”

 

“Please… please I want this now I…” He meets Graves’ eyes with an uncharacteristic determination, “I need to know they didn’t steal me from you.”

 

“Credence… I’ll always want you. They can’t steal you. I love you.”

 

That makes the boy still, “R-really? You love me?”

 

“More than anything on this God-forsaken world.”

 

“Then show me.” Credence sits up and starts stroking the man’s cock and Graves lets go, allowing to boy to do whatever he wants, if this will help him heal. He only reopens his eyes when he feels a shift and Credence is straddling him, the head of his cock leaking and poised at his entrance. 

 

Graves snaps his fingers and the younger man shudders at the feeling of being lubed up. He sinks down, trembling, but doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated. The man wants to rut up into his young lover but he forces himself to stay still. He will not move first, will not do anything Credence doesn’t explicitly ask of him. 

 

The boy groans and starts to move. Graves thinks it’s a bit too early to do so without pain but he doesn’t say anything, sure the boy may be seeking the pain intentionally for once. Credence leans over him and licks into his mouth as he bounces his hips faster rhythm getting erratic and Graves knows he’s hitting his prostate on each move. 

 

Soon enough Credence tosses his head back with a silent cry and cums all over Graves’ clothes and the man catches the other’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to it, “You’re so good my boy. Come. Let’s go take a shower.”

 

But Credence pulls his hand free, “No. I want you to finish in me.” He starts moving again swiftly and even though he’s over sensitive he does all he can to make Graves cum. The boy starts trailing kisses along his jaw as he moves. Each one punctuated by a declaration.

 

“I want you to cum.”

 

“Mark me.”

 

“Make me yours.”

 

“Fill me with your love.”

 

And that’s too much for Graves. He groans and involuntarily bucks his hips upwards, giving the boy what he wants.

 

Once they’re both spent Credence collapses over Graves and the man wraps his arms around him protectively. He wants to tell him that he’s safe, that he’s loved, that Graves will move heaven and hell to find the men who hurt his precious boy and will make them wish they hadn’t been born. But all of the can wait until later. For now he just holds his love and pets his hair. They will make it through this trauma like they have everything else. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as an RP between brittlelimbs and I. We didn't get very far into it but I wanted to post it and finish it up.


End file.
